


Soulmates, Uh?

by liamtome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Liam-centric, M/M, Niall is mostly just mentioned, Soulmates, Zayn and Liam soulmates but Liam doesn't know, side larry stylinson - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamtome/pseuds/liamtome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU.<br/>Liam really wants to find his soulmate. He goes to The X Factor and he becomes 1/5 of One Direction and he still hasn't found his soulmate.</p><p> And then he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates, Uh?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Direction fanfic.  
> *English is not my first language.  
> **This is not Beta'd.  
> *** Soulmate AU where you have a mark somewhere in your body and you soulmate has an identical mark.  
> ****Everything still happens as in real life.

It’s a known fact that no everyone meets their soulmate. It’s unusual but it happens, either because the other person dies or because they just never cross paths. Liam is terrified he’s going to be one of those people, destined to be lonely and stupidly hopeful for the rest of their life.

 

His mom tells him he’s going to meet his soulmate one day and he’ll be the happiest boy on earth. She tells him every time he comes home from school crying because the kids push him against walls and claim he’s going to be lonely loser forever. She tells him so much he sometimes doesn't believe her.

His dad tells him to be patient; that it will happen soon.

His sisters always tell him that he needs to live, because he can’t mope in his room for the rest of life. He is certainly never going to meet his soulmate if he doesn't go outside. They’re right, Liam thinks, so he signs himself for an audition to the X Factor and surprisingly, he gets through. And then he gets thrown off the show with a ‘come back in two years’ from Simon (Liam is so sure he actually meant ‘you’re good but no good enough’).  
So he goes back home. And he practices and sings and goes to vocal lessons.

And he still hasn't met his soulmate.

 

\---

Liam was born with his mark. It sits right above his right armpit and it resembles the letter K - when he was younger he thought it meant his soulmate's name started with and K -, he’s glad it's in that weird spot, it easier to hide that way. His soulmark was the little spark of hope between all his sickness and all the medicines he had to take. His parents always told him they tried their hardest to make him survive the day and grow strong not only for him but also for the person who shared his soulmark, they just couldn't imagine that one day they will wake up without a son and someone somewhere will wake up with a faded soulmark.  
His family are firm believers in soulmates.

 

\---

He goes to the X Factor again, when the two years mark passes. And he gets through the first audition. And then he auditions in front of an audience and he gets four yesses and a standing ovation. He feels weak in the knees just thinking about it.

 

Bootcamp is easy. Easier than before; everybody is friendly and the guy he shares space with is this Irish lad that sings too many Justin Bieber songs, has bleached hair and carries a guitar everywhere he goes. Everybody loves the lad but he’s too loud and he doesn't even bother to hide his mark. It makes Liam uncomfortable, but he’s afraid to ask if he’s one of those Anti-Soulmate types.  
Everybody at Bootcamp is ecstatic to hear that two competitors found they’re each other soulmate- when they were in the restroom. Liam is not impressed but he may be a little bit jealous – just a tiny bit. It makes it to the news, obviously. ‘X Factor reunites soulmates’ is the most used headline because they clearly don’t have more imagination.

 

Liam doesn't make it pass to Judges’ Houses and it feels more horrible than last time because he was so freaking sure he was going to make it farthest this time. But he doesn't. He admits he cries a hell of a lot. He can’t even form words when Dermot is trying to interview him.

And then they are calling him and four other guys to the stage. The bonded pair is there and the Justin Bieber wannabe is there too, and a guy Liam has seen around but never spoke to. They get to the stage biting their nails and messing up their hair when they pass their hands through it. There are four other girls on the other side of the stage.

And Liam is suddenly in a band.

 

\---

When the band is formed, Liam feels so wonderful that he doesn't think about his soulmark for weeks. Being in a band wasn't what he wanted and he thought it was going to be a total failure but then they get through Judges’ Houses and Week 1 and then every week that follows they just keep getting better and better. And Liam finally feels like he belongs somewhere, even if he still hasn't met his soulmate.

 

\---

They make it to the finals.

Liam and the other lads – Harry and Louis are the bonded pair (but Harry’s still underage so there is not actual bonding happening), Niall is the Irish lad and Zayn’s the other guy – are trying their hardest to win this thing, they want to win. They have everything planned. They’ll win, get a record deal and release an album in a couple of months and have a blast while doing it.

But they don’t win and they need to make a new plan now.

 

\---

Turns out they don’t have to. The day following the Finals, Simon signs them to Syco and they immediately start working on their album. They do small gigs around England and promotion tours and Meet&Greet and every day that pass they somehow get more and more popular.

Liam loves it so much he almost forgot he still hasn’t met his soulmate.

 

\---

It’s a legal thing. Public figures are allowed to hide their mark with special make up if they wish so. Liam does, because he doesn't like the thought of people seeing such a private part of him. 

 

Niall told him once, in the first couple of weeks they were getting to know each other, that he doesn't believe in soulmates and that he can and will love whoever he wants. Liam asked him what he would do if he met his soulmate and he said “I’ll do nothing mate. They shouldn't expect anything of me, like I expect nothing of them. If met them, so what? They can go on with heir lives if they let me life mine.” Liam didn't tell him his soulmate was probably expecting Niall to love them back. And Niall didn't tell him the reason why he doesn't believe.

Harry and Louis are so wrapped around each other that he didn't bother to even ask.

Zayn is a different thing altogether. “I don’t care if I found my soulmate or not. I can still find somebody else to love” is what he says and Liam wishes he could be like Zayn or maybe that – if he never finds his soulmate – he can find someone like Zayn to love. Because Zayn is amazing and so painfully beautiful Liam sometimes can’t stand to look at him, and that worries him because Zayn is not his soulmate and Liam is still trying to find his soulmate. Zayn never shows him his mark but Liam is sure it’s somewhere in the right side of his body.

(Liam dates a dancer from the show and they last long but then she finds her soulmate and leaves him. Liam understands).

 

\---

Its four years since they became a band and Liam’s now 21 and he still hasn't met his soulmate.

He’s not as terrified as he used to be anymore but he is still sad and worried. He can somehow feel that it will happen soon.

His family tells him he looks happier now, that he looks like he’s glowing and Liam thinks it’s an odd thing to be called but he’ll take it any day over pitying looks.

(He has a new girlfriend now. Her name is Sophia and she’s great and makes him happy – as happy as a non-soulmates couple can be. Her mark is faded and Liam never asks about it because everybody knows what a faded mark means.)

 

\---

They’re recording the fourth album and touring at the same time. It’s a thing they have perfected by now. But they are tired and sleepy all the time. They’re so tired that sometimes they forget to cover their marks.  
And that’s how he notices. Not because he falls deeply in love with him. Or because some sort of illuminating thought comes to him.

They are changing their clothes backstage before a concert (he has no idea where he is, all he knows is that they are somewhere in the US) and Zayn is pulling his shirt over his head and Liam happen to look his way when he does and that when he sees it. A mark he has memorized by now but he’s not looking at it in a mirror or in a photograph. It’s right there on Zayn’s right side, above his armpit, the dark mark that resembles a K.

Liam runs to the bathroom and throws up all the food he ingested that day. He can stop thinking that oh, god Zayn is his soulmate.

Zayn his bandmate, his best mate. Oh God, oh Lord. Zayn, who is engaged.

Fuck his life.

 

\---

Liam tries to act normal because Zayn is engaged to Perrie. And he could never break them up no matter if Zayn is his soulmate.

(Liam breaks up with Sophia and when he tells her why, he makes her swear she’ll keep it a secret).

He tells Louis but all he does is laugh and laugh until he can barely breathe.

"Ah, mate. You’re so fucked.” He says between laughs and Liam glares at him.

“I told you so you could give me advise.”

Louis throws his head back and starts laughing again.

“Stop it, Liam. You can’t seriously say that. You don’t want my advice.” He says and waving a hand around as if to make Liam stop with it.

Liam frowns and glares harder at Louis.

“No, tell me. What do you think I should do?”

Louis shakes his head and looks a Liam fondly.

“Tell him, obviously.”

Liam’s eyes widen and he starts shaking his head so fast he’s afraid he’s going to break his neck.

“No, no, no, no. I can’t do that. He’s engaged.” He says the last like it's obvious and it is, Louis should know that.

“Yeah. But you’re his soulmate.” Louis shrugs. “You know how he is. He’ll probably tell Perrie to keep the ring but that he found you and blah blah blah.”

“I’m going to look like a home wrecker.” Liam whines and buries his head in his hands.

“Home wrecker? What kind of movies have you being watching? Lifetime movies? Look, Liam mate. You’re not going to look bad if you tell him. He’s going to look bad if you tell him and he still doesn't choose you over her. And Perrie’s the one that’s going to look like a ‘home wrecker’ as you say. Not you, never you mate. Nobody will ever think that of you.” Louis says and his voice is soft and it resembles the way he talks to Harry.

Liam doesn't answer and he thinks Louis is right. But he still doesn't tell Zayn.

 

\---

Liam is aware Louis told Harry (he tells Harry everything) because he approaches him one day. He sits by his side and waits for Liam to acknowledge him.

“What?” he says when he looks up at Harry.

“You should tell him.” Is all he says and keeps on eating his banana like it’s no big deal.

“Why?” Liam asks. Zayn is perfectly happy with his life and Liam doesn't want to ruin it, much less for selfish reasons.

“He and Perrie are thinking about marrying soon.” Harry says casually. He shrugs and takes a bite of the banana. “You should tell him before they set a date.”

Liam keeps quiet because he doesn’t really know what to say when faced with that kind of information.

After a while in silence, he finally nods.

“OK.” Harry says, content with Liam's answer; he stands up and goes out the room.

 

\---

Liam thinks of telling Zayn when they get a day off. He doesn't want to make him deal with it when they have to perform.

He was planning on writing a nice speech and all but when he finds himself in the bathroom of his hotel room (looking at himself in the mirror and trying to come up with good ways to say “soulmates uh?”) and Zayn comes in, looking worried and concerned.

“Hey mate.” He greets and he comes fully into the bathroom. “You’re alright?"

Liam nods frenetically and wipes his forehead.

“Yeah, yes. Everything’s OK.”

Zayn nods slowly like he doesn’t believe him.

“What’s up?” Liam asks him after a while.

“Er. Niall told me you wanted to talk to me. Said it was important…” he trails off, looking shy all of sudden.

“Oh.” Liam breathes and bites his lip.

“Do you want me to go or something?” Zayn asks. He points at the bathroom door with his thumb.

Liam raises his hands and waves them around but he doesn’t make a move to touch Zayn.

“No! No, no. Stay!” he shouts and Zayn’s eyebrows go up at his outburst. “I do have something to tell you.”

Zayn stands there by the door and nods at Liam to go on.

“I- oh God. I think-” Liam looks down at his hands, scared to look at Zayn’s face. “I think I’m your soulmate.”

There’s silence and when it pass the minute mark Liam looks up. Zayn is nodding at him and he looks so unconcerned that Liam gapes at him.

“I already knew that.” He says as an explanation. Liam gapes even more.

“What?” Liam shouts, angry. “You knew and didn’t tell me! What the fuck mate? Why would you?”

Zayn has back up a couple of steps now and he’s leaning against the door, his hand reaching for the doorknob. He’s face is filled with guild and uncertainty.

“I thought you knew too and that you didn't want anything so I just let it be.”

"Why would you think I didn't want anything with you? I've spend years whining about not knowing my soulmate. I even complained about it to you!”

“Just that first year, Liam.” Zayn tells him with a tone that states he’s reminding Liam of something. ”You stopped afterwards and I just thought you weren't interested, like Niall.”

“So you just went and decided to get into a committed relationship? And just assumed I wasn’t interested?” Zayn shrugs, probably because he doesn't know how to answer.

Liam shakes his head and he looks down and notices he made fists with his hand without realizing it. God, he’s so angry right now. He takes a deep breath and he looks up a Zayn he sees red.

“Get out of my room.” He tells him as calmly as he can manage.

Zayn hesitates for a moment but something in Liam’s glare must make him leave because he does.

 

\---

Liam ignores Zayn as much as he can. He doesn't even speak to him when they’re on stage and he knows the fans have noticed but he doesn't care.

He ignores him when they’re in soundcheck and when they’re eating breakfast. He sits as far from Zayn as he can and doesn't answer when he calls him.

He ignores Zayn for a week until he finds himself being thrown into the elevator of the hotel of the day and Zayn is right there, pushing the emergency button and the elevator just stops moving, with them inside and no way to get out. Liam tries to go around Zayn’s body to push the button but Zayn moves and doesn't let him. Liam steps back and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I’m sorry. Really sorry. I didn't mean to assume. I just- I really thought you didn't want me. Me. Like you didn’t like me at all or something. And I told myself not to care and move on and just leave you be.” Zayn apologizes and he's looking at Liam with those stupid beautiful eyes of his and his expression is so hopeful and guilty that something inside Liam breaks.

He shrugs and adverts his eyes.

“What about Perrie?” he asks after a while because he has to know.

“I broke up with her.” Zayn says quietly. Liam nods and looks down at his shoes.

“Can you push the button again? They’re probably calling the firemen and we don’t need more drama.” he whispers, his mind already made up.

“Sure, yeah.” Zayn turns and push the button and the doors are opening. They step onto the hallway and Liam turns to Zayn.

“You have to take me on a date. I don’t care if people see us but you have a lot of making up to.” He tells him. Zayn’s smile is big and brilliant and his eyes are shining and bright. Liam loves it so much that he finds himself smiling back.

“Ok.” Zayn answers and he’s still smiling by the time he goes inside his hotel room. He looks back at Liam, the door’s half closed.

“Soulmates, uh?” He says breathlessly, like he can believe it. Liam laughs, because he can’t believe it either and he nods.

“Yeah.”


End file.
